Ferns of Ice
by FlufflePuff
Summary: Book Two to Whitestars Fate Being a medicine cat was all that I wished for! To heal was my passion! But after seeing my fallen older sisters spirit, my life takes a turn for the worst, one dark prophecy that took my life. All will perish except for one.


**A/N: Hey guys! We're back with Whitestar's Fate, book two. I haven't written the sequel to that story yet, but after rereading it yesterday, I was inspired. I hope you can support me through this again, as**

"Very well then. Icekit is your apprentice, Swiftshadow" Owlstar's voice rang loud and clear.

 _Yes! This is it! My chance to become a medicine cat!_

I bounded excitedly like a kit towards Swiftshadow. My sister, Joyouskit, was getting her apprentice name, but I was too caught up, bursting with happiness to listen.

"Swiftshadow! I'm so happy I'm your apprentice!" I beamed, I felt my eyes light up happily. Swiftshadow gave me a warm look, before butting my head affectionately.

"I'm glad you're my apprentice, too. You've been such a great help so far. I can see you doing well" Swiftshadow praised me, and I felt my heart swell up like a balloon.

"Come, let's go get your nest ready" Swiftshadow padded past me, and flicked her tail towards me, beckoning me to come.

"Okay!" I giggled, bounding after my mentor.

"Hey Icepaw, we're apprentices now!" A voice interrupted, and I slowed down to look to see who was talking. I saw Joyouspaw trotting towards me, with a bounce in her step. Her ice-blue eyes shone happily with pride.

"I know! I'm so happy, you're gonna make a _great_ warrior!" I lifted a paw, and unsheathed my claws.

"And you're going to make a _great_ medicine cat" Joyouspaw purred in response. A feminine voice called out in the clearing. Joyouspaw shifted her attention to the other cats voice, before turning back to me.

"Well, Fawnleap's calling me. We're going to go explorer the territory! I'll see you later, Ice _paw"_ Joyouspaw giggled before bounding off like a kit towards the light brown she-cat.

 _Joyouspaw. Always so full of energy_ I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Icepaw? Did you get stuck in a thorn bush or something? Come on!" I heard Swiftshadow calling from the cave-like den.

"Coming!"

My mentor and I explored our vast territory, and to my surprise, it was bigger than I expected. She showed me all the spots where herbs grew, and how to collect moss effectively. Trailing back into camp with moss in my jaws, shortly behind Swiftshadow, I heard Joyouspaw and Fawnleap in the distance. I looked around, trying to see the two cats.

"Come on, we musn't dawdle. We have things to do" I heard Swiftshadow calling to me, her head was pressed against her throat to carry moss. She looked like she didn't have a neck! I felt a laugh arise in my throat, and I nearly choked, trying to keep it down.

Approaching camp, I scented the familiar, welcoming scent of ThunderClan. Pride welled up in my chest. I'm going to be a great medicine cat one day! I spotted my mother, Snowyowl, close to the Clan Rock sharing tounges with Skyleaf. She casted me a warm glance, her eyes lighted up fondness.

Swiftshadow and I set up my moss nest, next to hers. I loved the medicine cat den. It's so peaceful, and the smell of the herbs melt together to make a harmony of delicious scents.

"So, what now?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. Swiftshadow looked up at me.

"Oh! Well, I expect your tired, after checking out most of our territory, and collecting moss" Swiftshadow sniffed at my paws. It's true, they did ache with soreness rippling through my still-developing muscles, but I was so excited, I didn't care.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not _that_ bad" I mentioned, flicking my tail. Swiftshadow let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Well, as celebration, why don't we get some fresh-kill?" Swiftshadow stood up hastily, and approached the entrance to the den before glancing at me again. "Icepaw? Are you coming?" She asked me again.

"Yes! I'm coming!" I sprang to my paws, and I followed her out to the fresh-kill pile. I picked out a plump mouse for myself, and Swiftshadow got herself a vole. We took generous bites out of our prey. The taste of mouse sang on my tastebuds, and melted into a warm, meaty aftertaste. I saw Snowyowl approaching me from across the camp.

"Icepaw, I'm _so_ proud of you" She nuzzled me affectionately. Swiftshadow smiled.

"I'm glad she's my apprentice" She stated, tracing her black and beige tail across my spine. Snowyowl beamed.

"I trust you'll teach her well" Snowyowl dipped her head at the medicine cat. As Swiftshadow finished her vole, she stood up, and looked at both Snowyowl and I.

"I'll give you guys some time. Icepaw, meet me in my den when you're done" I nodded, and Swiftshadow padded away, leaving Snowyowl and I alone.

Snowyowl lay next to me, and gave me a fond lick by my ear.

"You and Joyouspaw make me so proud. You guys will truly thrive in ThunderClan" She said, rubbing her head on my shoulder.

I grinned. "Thank you, Snowyowl. You will do good too, now that you're back in the warriors den. Although, you will need to train again" My voice trailed off. Snowyowl snorted in amusement.

"Training? I got a _lot_ of training, with you and Joyouspaw in the nursery for six moons" Both Snowyowl and I broke into fits of laughter.

I stood up slowly. "Well, I should go see Swiftshadow" I said, angling my ears towards the medicine cat den. Snowyowl nodded.

"Okay, have fun"

"I will" I said over my shoulder, as I made my way towards the medicine cat den.

 _I love my life. I can't wait to be ThunderClan's best medicine cat!_


End file.
